


wind me up, im your doll

by hidesbehindacurtain



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidesbehindacurtain/pseuds/hidesbehindacurtain
Summary: day 9: Cross dressing kink





	

_“Don’t laugh when you come to pick up Rahee and Re-on. I mean it. One chuckle and your gunna have to find money for a babysitter next time every else is busy.”_

 

She took one look at the text and immediately thought the worse, “W _ _hat on Earth had Rahee convinced him to do now?”__ Jongin’s sister took on look and then laughed at the state she found Sehun in when she came to pick up.

 

She could hear her children’s excited screams and shrieks and the puppies barking so she figured that they would be entertained for at least five more minutes. That was plenty of time to tease her future brother in law.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her,“Don’t say anything.”

 

He answering chuckle reminded Sehun why he hated the Kims. They all had the same __disgustingly__  cute laugh, the same dimples and eye crinkles. Rahee barely knew how numbers worked but she already knew that if she showed her dimples that Sehun would do just about anything for her.Hence why he was wearing what he was.

 

“Sorry about the state of your house.”

 

Sehun shrugged,”Its no worse than when all five of the puppies are here.”  

 

Jongin’s sisters eyes twinkled,”Some things never change he’s still as messy as ever isn't he?”

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and I almost broke my leg slipping on the contacts he leaves lying around.”

 

“Your legs look nice.” She managed to get out between giggles.

 

“Not. One. Word.”

 

“Nice hair.”

 

“Woman, I will kick you out of my house.”

 

She outright laughed at that,“She’s really excited for school.”

 

“ I can tell we played ‘school’ all day.” He mumbled but she still heard him clearly.

 

“Where’d you get the-?” The severity of Sehun’s glare cut of her sentence but she was still smiling. She took one step forward and kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks for taking care of them. Kids lets go! You’ve caused Sehunnie enough trouble today!”

 

~

It had taken fifteen minutes to convince them that they definitely weren’t abandoning Sehun and the puppies and a promise to visit soon to convince them to get into the car.

 

He took one look at the mess they had left behind and immediately thought that he deserved to at least nap first. He’d had the responsibility of six little mammals today and he was tried.  The most he could bring himself to do was undo the little braids that were in his hair. Was there any point changing out of the clothes when that precious time could've been spent sleeping? No. He’d barely made it on the bed when he felt Jjangah getting comfortable on his back. He wasn’t even mad, at least he had a reason to not get up now.

 

He set the alarm on his phone for thirty mutes and then promptly passed out.

 

~

 

The gentle hand massaging through his hair was heavenly and Sehun found himself subconsciously following said hand. When he finally worked up the willpower to open his eyes he was met face first with a smiling Jongin.

 

“Nice of you to wake up sleeping beauty.”

 

Sehun groaned at the term of endearment, and then groaned again when he felt the much heavier weight on his back. “What have you been feeding her lately?”

 

Jongin raised a brow and chuckled,”How out of it are you? Its not just one puppy its three of them. All mine I’ll have you know. Your little helion is outside chatting up the neighbour’s poodle.” He said while shooing said puppies out of the room. “Better?”

 

Sehun sighed in relief,“Much better.”

 

“Also…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Nice legs by the way.”

 

Nice legs? He didn’t remember falling asleep in his boxers- oh shit. Suddenly all thoughts and feelings of exhaustion left him.

 

“Eek!” Jongin barely had any time to react before the legs that he had just complimented hit him in the face in Sehun’s haste to run away. While holding his face in pain Jongin could hear the bathroom door being slammed shut.

 

~

 

“Sehun-ah! You can come out of the bathroom I’m not gunna judge you just because you wanted to try a new look!”

 

Sehun spluttered,” I’m not trying a new look dumbass! Rahee made me wear this.”

 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before!”

 

“Shut up! One of the make up noonas got our shit mixed up with the girls again and she somehow found it. “ The only sound he heard in response was Jongin’s laughter, he quickly opened the door startling him and flicked his forehead and then slammed the door shut behind him.

 

 

~

 

“This is really disappointing to be honest.” He’d talked Sehun into coming out and was now peering under the frilly skirt. He was actually pouting looking at the boxer briefs Sehun was wearing and Sehun wondered how he’d been tricked into thinking that he was dating a twenty three year old instead of a four year old.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Jongin was honestly peeking under the mini skirt and frowning.

 

“It’s not anything you haven’t seen before?”

 

“Hey! Don’t get sassy with me. I was just expecting something more.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes,“Next time I’ll put on my prettiest panties.”

 

Jongin’s eyes twinkled, “Next time?”

 

Sehun blushed, “I was just being sarcastic-”

 

“You do that.”

 

“Why are smiling like that?”

 

“You really would do anything to make her happy wouldn’t you?”

 

“Don’t think to much of it us babies should stick together.”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and gave Sehun a soft kiss, “Thank you. I know you had to cancel plans today-”

 

Sehun shrugged and tried to hide his rising blush, “I was just gunna sit around and watch __W__ all day and eat ice cream.”

 

“But still you dropped everything the second you heard that mom was sick and that she couldn't watch the kids today.”

 

“Well we leave our kids at her house so much I only figured that it was fair to return the favour,”

 

“It makes so happy that you think like that.”

 

Sehun was full on blushing as he felt Jongin press into his thigh. “Yeah trust me I can tell.”

 

“I’ve always had a thing for how long your legs are but damn osh they look so good in this.” He looked mesmerized has he ran his hand up and down Sehun’s leg clad in the knee high black panty hose.

 

“Your hair is cute.”

 

“Shut up.” Rahee had braided it for him and when he’d been in the bathroom he had undone it so it looked a little curly.

 

“How I didn’t notice that before is the question. Oh yeah cause you were to busy running from me.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“I’m not kidding though. You look really nice.” The black panty hose ended on Sehun’s thighs and it made his legs look like if they were a mile long. The skirt ended right above where the panty hose started so there wasn’t any skin showing not that Jongin minded. And he was wearing one of his button ups as well so his collar was exposed and Jongin didn’t stop himself from leaning over and nibbling on it.

 

“Jongin!” He sighed, “…you’re honestly turned on aren’t you.” It really was a rhetorical question cause again he could feel his hardness digging into his leg.

 

“I can feel you judging me but have you seen your legs? Shit hun they look amazing .”

 

“Yeah I got that considering you haven’t stopped rubbing your clammy hands up and down them since I’ve been on this bed.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jongin started rubbing his cheek against his smooth thighs.

 

“...are you even listening to me?”

 

“Definitely listening to you.” He said while repeatedly lifting up the skirt liking and giggling at the slight wind it made in his face and also looking at Sehun's briefs.

 

Jongin didn’t have to look up to know that Sehun was rolling his eyes at him,“I can’t believe I’m dating an actual five year old.”

 

Sehun squealed a bit when he felt Jongin pull at where the elastic met his thighs, that would leave a mark he thought with a sigh, but right now he was more turned on than upset as he saw the way Jongin was eyeing him.

 

Jongin lowered his face and Sehun could feel his breath on his inner upper thighs and he shivered. He pulled down the panty hose a bit and stared at the blossoming bruise and next thing Sehun knew Jongin’s full lips were pressing into the skin there.

 

That was when the nibbling started and Sehun was biting down on his fist to try and stop himself from making too much noise. Jongin cheek was bumping Sehun’s hardening length but he ignored it completely in favour of making Sehun’s thighs tremble because of his ministrations.

 

“Ah!” Jongin was making a hickey on his pale thigh while his hands were busy removing Sehun’s boxers.

 

“What about the skirt and the stockings? Why are you leaving them on?”

 

“Nah I want you to keep it on. It looks nice on you.” Sehun could feel himself blushing at the earnest tone Jongin was using.

 

Next thing Sehun knew there was a tongue trying to breech his rim. His toes curled and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His head fell back and he let out a deep guttural moan.

 

“Put your legs around my head so you can get leverage.” Was what he said but what he really meant was that the thought of Sehun’s panty hose clad legs wrapped around him had caused pre cum to soil his boxers.And it was nothing compared to the actual feeling of being encased in Sehun’s soft and firm thighs.

 

The feeling never got old no matter how many times Jongin did it. He would never understand how he always came undone the same way,it was unnerving how it was one of the easiest ways to get him worked up and Jongin used that to his advantage all the time and he still let himself be affected every time.

 

As Jongin worked him open with his tongue he was also rubbing his hands up and down his clothed legs. The friction that was created as a result of the soft fabric rubbing against his legs was strangle erotic. Or maybe it was just the feel of Jongin’s hands on him that had him so worked up.

 

An Jongin was really enjoying himself too and you could tell by how eagerly he was licking into him he really was like a puppy sometimes when he got excited he got sloppy. Not that sloppy was a bad thing in this case, if anything it made the experience more titillating because of the in between breaths that Jongin was exhaling.

 

“If it weren’t for these.” He pulled the elastic back again and smirked at Sehun’s wince, “I would love to fuck your thighs. But it would be such a waste to take them off or even pull them down a little bit when you look so damn edible in them.” Sehun couldn’t find it in him to respond seeing as Jongin had slipped in a finger along with his tongue and he had enunciated every word he had said with either  a sharp jab inside of him or by curling his fingers. He had also started to slowly pump Sehun under the skirt as well.

 

The only thing Sehun could find himself doing was pulling harshly on Jongin’s hair and dig his fingers into his scalp. His eye rolled to the back of his head and moaned as the other boy increased the number of fingers one by one as he stretched his fingers wide to loosen his tight ring of muscles along with his tongue.

 

It made for a mess between Sehun’s thighs as Jongin's saliva escaped from his mouth and was sliding downward but he found himself not caring all he could focus on was the pleasure he was getting from Jongin hitting all the right spots inside of him.

 

He’d closed his eyes and lost track of time and the next thing he knew something much bigger that Jongin’s hunger was breeching his now loosened rim. Any noise he made was swallowed by Jongin’s hungry mouth. What they were doing couldn’t possibly count as kissing as Jongin was timing his hip gyrations with his tongue so that he was fucking into Sehun two different ways. Sehun’s grip on his exposed back was so string that Jongin wouldn’t be surprised if he’d drawn blood accidently.

 

Sehun lifted his hands until they were tangled in Jongin’s hair and pulled him back from his lips softly and he looked him in the eye, “I wanna kiss you. And then swooped back in and recaptured his lips in a sensual lip lock as Jongin continued to rock into him and his hands were on his hips guiding his body onto his hardened arousal.

 

They continued like that for a while just kissing and enjoying making love together and they both were close to reaching their peaks. Jongin’s frantic thrusts told Sehun close he was to ejaculating so he decided to speed up the process by leaning forward and seized Jongin’s ear between his teeth and pulled and that sent him over the edge and caused him to spill in his boyfriend. “Sehun. Ah!” Which had caused a chain reaction of sorts seeing as Sehun was cumming too.

 

The only sound in the room you could here was a them trying to regain their breaths and then a noise of disgust left Sehun’s lips, “Ewww its all in the skirt.”

 

“Hey at least that cuts down on our clean up time.” Sehun rolled his eyes and took off the soiled skirt and threw it in their laundry basket. And then laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

 

“...so are we keeping the clothes or?” Sehun smiled at him rolled over and pecked him sweetly on his lips and then promptly kicked him off the bed.

 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

 

~

 

He glanced over at a sleeping Sehun and then tiptoed to the bathroom with his phone in his hand and the pressed the speed dial,“Yes Jongin-ah?”

 

“The next time mom is sick and you bring the kids over can Rahee have been introduced to the wonderful world of cheer leading?”

 

“I see. Maybe but I might need an incentive seeing as I’m going to be the one living with her trying to rhyme and cartwheel all over the place. Funny how last time we had this kind of talk you convinced me to get Rahee excited for school by showing her outfits on websites you linked me too. And then a make up noona just accidently mixed that in with the clothes she gave you to take home.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about? This is honestly news to me.”

 

“Uh huh, what’s in it for me?’

 

“Tickets to our next concert?”

 

“Front row?”

 

“Front row.” Jongin agreed. “In my section right?”

 

“Nah, I've watched you hoe it up at concerts enough to have not learned my lesson by now. I want Sehun’s section this time.”

 

“Fair enough, so we have a deal or not?”

 

“Yeah we have a deal.”

 


End file.
